darkforcesmushfandomcom-20200213-history
Nicholas:Sheet
= Sheet = Freebies Spent Experience Level: 3 ;Attributes :5 to Dexterity (+1) ;Secondary Attributes :3 to Willpower (+3) :2 to Gnosis (+1) ;Abilities :4 to Subterfuge (+2) :4 to Vigilance (+3) :4 to Research (+2) :4 to Stealth (+2) :2 to Survival (+1) :6 to Technology (+3) :2 to Enigmas (+1) :4 to Lore (+2) :2 to Politics (+1) :4 to Rituals (+2) :6 to Science (+3) ;Backgrounds :3 to Rites :3 to Kinfolk :(Allies: 3 was free) ;Rites :None. ;Gifts :14 to Gifts Total: 70 Merits & Flaws ;Merit: Danger Sense :Because he's fairly small and wimpy, physically, for a Garou of his rank, he's developed a Danger Sense to help him learn to dodge and get out of the way before he's splatted on the ground. ;Merit: Local Ties :Nick is buddy-buddy with the Park Ranger Association that overlooks the Forest Reserve, and thus can pull strings to get people out of the park, etc. ;Merit: Fair Glabro :Self-explanatory. ;Merit: True Love :Having found one very good reason to stick around and rail even harder against his supposedly bleak future, Nicholas is very attached to Kennedy Parker. He will do *anything* to protect her from harm, or to come back safely to her. ;Flaw: Dark Fate :Nick is tortured by nightmares of his inevitable demise, in which he walks the Spiral and becomes a beast who revels in raping and murdering his old friends. Due to this, he struggles daily against the Wyrm, in particular where Spirals are concerned, and this is one of his hot buttons. ;Flaw: Strict Carnivore :Perhaps a little odd for a man so public, he often eats his meals as raw as he can get them. When in a position where he ought to be impressing people at a meal, he'll order his meat rare, possibly disguised in a sandwich. ;Flaw: Addiction :All those early wake-ups from bad dreams--the kind that make you want to not sleep again--means he's gotten pretty addicted to caffeine, particularly from strong black coffee. He has gotten fairly used to his cuppa in the morning, and will drink a few cups throughout the day, probably more than is healthy. Without the coffee, he'll be okay for a day or so, but then he'll start getting droopy, snappy, and generally cranky. And focusing isn't so good either. He likely takes a hit to Vigilance rolls, his Danger Sense doesn't kick off so easy, and the chance to acquire caffeine may supersede other minor actions. (Something Big and Important, however, not so much.) Backgrounds ;Resources :Between the inheritance from his parents and the money his company makes, Nicholas has a good amount of money saved. He tends to throw it around a bit, but a good amount goes to charities every year, and his employees tend to be paid pretty well--not, of course, that that comes out of pocket. ;Contacts :Having become a fairly influential man in the area, Nicholas has gained some contacts: ::'Allen Gainsborough' - The Mayor. With both men being proponents for a Greener world, Nicholas has donated to his campaigns and done a lot of good business for the mayor. ::'Jerry Reiner''' - The Head Park Ranger. Nicholas has done a lot of good things for the park, and has now done quite a bit of what might be considered daily community service as he goes about his Groundskeeper duties. He has a bit of an in here, along with his Park Ties. ::Henry Jorgenson - head of the R&D Department at Grey Inc. Henry has spent much of his life learning this stuff, and he has quite a few years on Nick. He's got several Doctorates and a good deal of good advice on these subjects.'' ;Rites :In busily trying to train cubs and be a good Beta, Nick picked up a lot of Rites, most of them more generally beneficial, such as Rite of Passage. ;Kinfolk :Nicholas employs a lot of kinfolk in his company, to keep them close and safe and employed, but also so that some people in the company can use the resources to get tabs on some of the seedy supernatural underbelly around without breaking the veil. Specialties ;Charisma - Charming :Nicholas is a charmer, an generally knows what to say to get on someone's good side. He's ultimately a diplomat. ;Dexterity - Twinkdoj Catlike Reflexes :Due to having a fairly weak stamina, as well as being a childhood asthmatic, not to mention having a vested interest in being able to get away from any Spirals that come a-knocking, Nicholas has fostered all of his combat skill in getting out of the way, and gracefully if possible. ;Dodge - Duck'n'Weave :Because most of his skill has been lent to getting out of the way, he is pretty damn good at it. He can dodge and weave with just about the best of them, avoiding most blows. He also incorporates this a lot in how he typically moves, with a fairly light step and hopefully with enough notice to sway away if need be. Expertise ;Marksmanship - Pistols, Rifles :All good Glass Walkers need to be familiar with guns, and Nick is no exception. Having only average strength, he's focused a lot on his familiarity and comfort with using easily concealable pistols. ;Technology - Green Technology, Digital Systems, Computer Hardware :Pairing his degrees with his passions, Nicholas has focused his education on the components that best make Green Technology, as well as most common electronic devices (Digital stuff like iPods, for example, and computer hardware as another ubiquitous heap of gadgets) so as to work on turning these things more towards sustainable parts, green tech, etc. ;Lore - Garou, Mage :By the time one hits Adren, one ought to know at least a little about the culture! Nicholas knows a decent amount of what Garou are about, and about their history, but being a Ragabash and not a Galliard, he only knows so much. And in learning about Mages via the locals, he's picked up some information on them as well. ;Science - Ecology, Chemistry, Physics :In learning how best to warp technology to be kind to the environment, Nicholas has learned quite a bit about these subjects, and in fact focused his majors in these directions.